Everyday
by Vannah-chan
Summary: He was a cynic.Every day was the same he wanted out, will she be his escape? this is going to be a long one..much diffrent than my other one... Its going to be ebtter written to i believe... I need help with this summary! R
1. Enter darkness

A/N okay, This is and itachi hintata. Its not in the naruto world, its just..Somehtin I wanted to do, Don't bother flaming me.

Deidara:Yaeh if you flame her I'll flame you…And it'll be a bang, Un!

Chapter1.

December 1st

Just another day, Its really the same as any other. When it comes down to it all days are the same, The same things happen pointlessly repeating themselves again and again, Every one doing the same useless shit either for themselves or someone else. Or maybe…that was just him.

The Uchiha Walked into the small café he walked into every other day, sat in the same seat and waited for the same stutter.

He always glared at her with her annoying stuttering, it was disrespectful. How could she get a job in customer services with a stutter that atrocious?

Although…if he was being completely honest with himself, he knew he didn't have to deal with it, honestly it's not like she was the _only_ waitress that worked there. Its just he always sat at that table, the table she was designated to serve. He had noticed along time ago that every waitress was designated to three tables. It may not sound like much but in truth it was, this café was always dreadfully busy. But never did it seem crowded it never felt Closter phobic. The café itself was roomy and comfortable. It had booths in the front half and in the back half there were red velvety chairs. The main colours were black, white, purple and red. They complimented each other very well. Which was strange because Itachi usually found red and purple looked dreadful together, just not here.

The walls were painted with the lower half black and the upper half red; white wooden trimming separating the two. The trimming had exquisite designs carved into it painted with purple and gold. It looked astonishing.

The roof tiles were also very unique they hade red roses and white lilied on a purple background. It seemed to Itachi it _should _all clash, but somehow it seemed to flow gracefully into a beautiful design.

This café was unique, its stood out. It was nonconforming and yet held elegance. Maybe that's why he was so fond of it.

Itachi sat waiting for the blonde as usual, he was always late. Always by exactly 15 minutes. Itachi got used to it, he used to scold deidara for his horrible punctuality but soon realized it didn't make a difference. The blonde; was dense.

After fifteen minutes exactly Deidara sat across from Itachi, His blonde hair in the usual half ponytail with a bang covering one eye, the other deep blue eye wide with his usual eccentricity.

"Sorry I'm late Itachi classes were running late and…"

Itachi zoned out. He didn't need to here another lame excuse, after all he heard them _every day_.

He observed the shy girl in the corner observing them, he wasn't unnerved by it, it happened _everyday_ she was only doing it out of –what she thought- was being polite. She didn't want to eaves drop or interrupt. At least that's what Itachi presumed. He knew that once she saw Deidara's mouth stop moving that she would come over stutter out a barely intelligible greeting and the normal waitressing 'can I take your order'. Difference being: **Most** waitresses knew how to speak coherently though.

Itachi sighed. How this routine was getting old, Maybe one day he would break it, go against the status quo. But how likely was that. Routine is what made a life isn't it? I mean even when its not narrowed down to the everyday workings, even when you look at it in the long shot there is routine. You are born you go through life, you die. It was a routine. It was everyday basic knowledge.

He noticed Deidara's mouth had stopped moving, meaning words had stopped coming out, which meant here she came.

Dressed in the semi-fancy waitress attire the café made them wear a young girl with short indigo hair and down cast pearly lavender eyes; they seemed to have a tint of a sky blue in them aswell, but maybe not; it was hard to tell with the way she would never look up. The waitress approached his table and stood there taking a deep breathe before she began to –attempt- to speak.

"H-h-h-hello m-may I t-t-t-take your order?" She visibly gulped.

"The usual, for us both." Deidara flashed her a flirtatious wink which had her already paled light pink face flush a darker shade.

"H-hai." And with that Itachi watched her scamper off.

Itachi sighed. He needed to break this routine. He needed something that would make this bearable. But breaking routine was surely breaking some unspoken rule. Maybe it used to be some commandment, "Thou shall do the same thing _every day_ or your going to burn in hell."

Itachi could see that. God was a sadistic bitch. If there was a god…Was there? No matter how hard he thought about, and he thought hard, he thought a lot too and it wasn't like he wasn't smart. He was the uchiha prodigy. He was a genius. So why couldn't he figure these stupid philosophical questions out. Someone created these just to piss him off, he could probably create a cure to cancer; or even the common cold if he tried, but no he can't figure out the answers to these so simple questions.

His reverie was broken as to mugs were placed on the table One English toffee for him, and one coffee black no sugar for Deidara.

Oh how twisted that seemed, I mean Itachi was the bitter one by far, He was a cynical bastard sometimes. And Deidara, well he was a happy go lucky fuck; that was for damn sure. Seriously, if the guy was any happier Itachi swore rainbows would blow out of his ass fallowed by a jolly shit covered leprechaun.

But hey, maybe that was why they drank what they drank, because Itachi was so…Not sweet. He drank and ate sweet thing as if to make up for it, And vice versa for the Baka Err..deidara.

He examined people in the café, it was more unique than he thought earlier. It seemed people from all walks of routine were here. There was a young boy around 15 writing in a notebook his disheveled hair covering half his face with some eyeliner smeared into the corners, his pink and black arm warmers Matching seemingly well to his black skinny jeans and Drop Dead Gorgeous Band shirt.

At another table was an energetic blonde girl squaking on to another about what Itachi figured would be useless things; she was animating her speech with her hands as she leaned half over the table to a red head who seemed just as interested; both wearing revealing miniskirts and low cut tops. It was rather disgusting to itachi.

There was also an old couple sipping at there mugs. And quiet a few others Itachi could not be bothered with observing. After all he must seem like a creeper. Sitting there staring at everyone, watching how they interacted.

"And then…hey, Hey Itachi, un!"

Great, he caught on.

"Hn." Itachi was the master of one syllable responses and apathetic stares; which he released on the blonde baka full force.

"Forget it yeah! I'm leaving I have to go meet up with Ino-chan un!" The smile that radiated from the man speaking was…blinding, really Itachi wanted to gouge his eyes out. How can anyone be that Fucking happy. Ino wasn't quiet as annoying as other girls but… Still she was a girl, all the girls he'd ever met were annoying waste's of time. Now that didn't mean Itachi was gay or anything, he found men equally as bad…Maybe he was bi? Oh how his father would Love that. His younger brother Sasuke probably would, it would have Fugaku (His father) think less of the elder. And Sasuke was an attention whore. He craved the spotlight in the family.

"Hn." And Deidara took that as a goodbye, even if it was really a 'what ever shuts you up.'

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

Sighing deeply she slid down the wall going into the kitchen. She was feeling light headed. Why did she ever except this job? Oh yeah, because daddy dearest said she needed to get a job to show she was responsible enough to actually be the heiress of the hyuuga empire is she didn't want it handed off to her little sister Hanabi. Well great let Hanabi be the heiress! Its not like Hinata **asked** to be the heiress to some big corooration. No she hated it, she would **GLADLY** hand the title to her younger sister. If that didn't mean getting kicked out of her home, and facing the music and singing along, she had no where to go.

Her life was predictable. From the day her mother died everything became a ritual for her. Wake up, go to class, come home and be lectured by her father on how she was 'not worthy of the Hyuuga name' Or 'A disgrace to the family' Then there was her personal favorite 'A waste of air' Yes because she was wasting a infinite resource. Her father was such a baka.

Not that she would ever say these things… Infact she usually wouldn't even condone in thinking these thoughts. She was Hinata Hyuuga. Better known as the Hyuuga defect, she was shy and nervous, her face always tainted with a blush. She was innocent and pure. She got fairly good grades and even got a job at a café. But she was worthless. She new it, her life was meaningless.

The only reason she got this job was because the owner was fond of one of the chefs Naruto Uzumaki. He had asked the owner to give her a job, the woman who owned it, Tsunade, was very kind. She had a temper that could defy the gods but none the less she was kind. She had taken a liking to the bashful girl and told her she could have the job. It was beyond nice of her but because of Hinata's horrible stutter and complete social anxiety. In fact, the first day on the job, Hinata passed out. It was beyond embarrassing to say the least.

And now Hinata had that same sickening feeling of light headedness. Oh well time to get over it, the table with _him_ had to be checked on.

Walking out she saw that only one man remained at the table, It was him. He had dark raven locks pulled into a lot pony tail at the nape of his neck. His milky skin, although not as pale as her own, was a beautiful color, it reminded her of milk and honey. And his dark obsidian eyes…

'Snap out of it Hinata!' Yelled a voice from with in her head. Yep that's right. She heard voices. Wasn't it wonderful? She couldn't tell her father to send her to a speacalist so she could be put on medication. Nope that would be devastating. She couldn't even **Imagine** what he would say or do, and she had quiet the imagination.

'Y-yeah s-sorry.' How pathetic, she even stuttered in her mind.

Reaching the table with the godlike man Hinata took a deep breath.

She had to speak. She was a waitress not a mentally incompetent stalker.

So here it goes

"…"

Dammit no words came out try again.

"C-c-can I g-get y-you…"

And then it was dark.


	2. The midnight angel

(A/N)Oooo I'm happy people are actually reading this! Oh and my other story got favorited! Okay so this one wont be updates as fast as the last one because longer chapters and…well the other one was done in 3 days, because I didn't go to school.

Also I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I have been well… uninspired? I need to thank all my favorite authors for helping me become once again a authoress.

=]

Happy reading!

Deidara:Don't blame her,un!

Vannah-chan: Dei-Deii do the disclaimmerrr

Deidara: What!? I told you not to call me that,Un!

Deidara: -Huff- She doesn't own naruto, If she did… well thered be more violence and…I would either be with hina or naruto .…UN!

Chapter 2.

Waiting for this girl to talk was like waiting for… he couldn't even think of anything. Hn. That was a first. Usually his mind was completely up to snuff on brilliant witty remarks on others weaknesses. After all that's how you tear apart your competition in the business world, Oh the life of an uchiha.

Once the girl finally stuttered out a sentence Itachi shook his head, expecting her to leave. When she didn't he lifted his eyes to see hers fluttering open and closed lazily, she then started to wobble but before he could do anything to help her she was on the floor.

'Ughhh' Itachi mentally groaned. This was not part of the routine! he quickly lifted himself from his seat and rose to his feet bending to pick the small girl. He lifted her carefully, making sure she was in such a position that when he rised no one would be able to see up the skirt she wore.

Picking her up was easy, but truthfully it scared Itachi. She was so light, the way her body fell into his arms fitting there, she seemed so fragile and delicate he almost wanted to take care of her…_almost_.

He carried her into the back of the café receiving many curious and worried glances from the customers who noticed. Entering the bathroom (It was a coed one for changing children and such) Itachi propped Hinata against the wall as he retreated to the sink getting some paper towels wet and returning to her side.

Itachi placed her head in his lap and put the cool damp towel upon her forehead. Man was he going against routine today. He was going to hell for sure. But right now it seemed peaceful, the chattering from outside the door was drowned out and soon he started to hum a familiar tune.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

'Hinata love, Open your eyes'

A low snicker ran through her mind, It wasn't maniacal, it was just…amused.

'B-b-but it-its so w-warm …so s-soft.' Okay so the only applied to her head, the rest of her body was cold and the …bed? Underneath her was stiff…no it was flat out hard. It felt like she was lying on the ground. Where was she again? She must have fell asleep studying after she got back from work.

'Oh!!' she exclaimed in her head. Work. That's right. That's where she was when she…Oh no. she tried opening her eyes but they wouldn't budge.

She kept trying to no avail until they opened slightly, but the light was to bright so she immediately squeezed them shut tighter.

"uhnn"

"Are you finally waking up?" Oh kami. That voice! She knew that voice. She would recognize it anywhere, the melting honey the smooth texture the absolute apathy. Why was he here? How long had she been out?

Slowly so that she wouldn't get light headed again she raised herself to look at him. Big mistake, his face was far to close, she could feel her skin burning from the lack of distance between them. She quickly looked down to try and cascade her hair infront of her face to hide the blush.

"G-g-g-gomenasai!!" she choked out scurrying to move away. But and arm was on her shoulder preventing her to move.

"You should not be moving so much when you were just passed out for a good ten minutes." His voice was so cold and monotone. It reminded her of her cousin neji… her cousin, her father. All of the hyuuga's were like that, cold, monotone, stoic. It was probably one of the things that made her the defect she was, the fact that she could not stutter out a comprehendible sentence if her life depended on it. The fact that her face was always dancing scarlet hue's and her eyes downcast didn't exactly scream superiority, in fact most people would could and did walk all over her without her making a noise.

"H-hai" shesighed deeply and pressed her knee's to her forehead hugging them to her chest.

"What time is your shift done?" again, no emotion. She hated it in a way honestly, people have emotions for a reason obviously! So why not show them?

Your being hypocritical dearie.

Okay, but only a little. She didn't show her emotions strongly (Only her nervousness of course.) But she wasn't a monotone ass either.

So no, she was not hypocritical; in fact she was perfectly in the right.

"N-nani" fucking stutter,

"I don't trust you to drive yourself home. You will probably end up killing yourself, I'm being generous so just answer." Wow. What a jerk. Oh well… he was right. She was a horrible driver as was so…might as well.

"I s-s-should be done by n-now…" she trailed off unsure of wether this was really a good decision.

"Hn." He stood and reached out a hand for her, which she gingerly took. Standing she started to wobble and he placed a slender –very well muscled she noted- arm around her waist to steady her.

"Can you walk or do I have to carry you again?" again? How mortifying. Wait, was that? Did she just see a smirk playing on his lips. Damn. It was gone. Maybe it was never there, who knows. She nodded meekly. She was not about to become any more embarrassed.

"hn." And they were off to the races.

Walking out of the restrooms probably looked bad… if she was anyone else. If she was a say pink headed whore bag named sakura haruno. But that's only because everyone knew what she did in public bathrooms, what she did and who she did it with A.K.A everyone.

Think she's had this one?

Hinata sputtered out a cough, causing the obsidian eyes adjacent to her to look at her questioningly. She quickly adverted her gaze to the floor.

'I-I'm not sure… what do you think… I mean I guess its possible but…'

Awe but you would rather think not, wouldn't you. It seems my little hina finally found a new infatuation.

Hinata felt her cheeks burning. Infatuation? No…could she be possible infatuated with this man. She didn't even know his name! She internally sighed.

Walking out of the café was like being hurtled into water in the middle of snow country after being in suna all your life. In other words, **HOLY MOTHER FUCKING HELL ITS SO COLD IT FUCKING BURNS WHAT THE FUCK GAHHH COLD!!!!**

Seriously, it was so windy and cold she immediately began to shake violently. Her body was not strong, she was sensitive to the cold, she got easily sick. She wasn't healthy. Not mentally not physically. But she tried desperately to keep her teeth from shattering with each shiver. The man beside her soundlessly removed his jacket and had thrown it over her shoulders. It was so warm. Her legs were still icy but her entire upper half and a bit lower seeing as the jacket was rather long on her, was filled with heat. And the blush that was spreading through her body was only warming her further.

She never realized when she was in the café, being so disoriented and discombobulated how _amazing_ he smelt. It was spicy and sweat warm and cold all at the same time. Feminine yet masculine, it was heavenly. Discreetly she tried to sniff his jacket. how could one person smell so complex and amazing.

Told you kit.

'its just so plea-pleasant.'

You should be polite and introduce yourself.

'N-nani?'

You cant very well keep calling him the "godlike man".Hinata blushed something furious at that. Oh how she hated having her thoughts made so public to someone who only existed in her mind. Oh how she hated having someone exist solely in her mind. Okay that was a blatant lie. She knew with out Asari she would be far more depressed. Asari, the voice in her head, her best friend was the one who comforted her late at night after her body had been bruised and beaten. She was the comfort in the light, The darkness and confinement that she needed. And she was grateful.

Passing into the parking lot they walked to the back and approached a very, VERY ostentatious vehicle. A Mercedes 2600 guard model. A Mercedes freaking guardian! My god it was beautiful. Hinata didn't go on and on about cars and models and blah blah blahity blah but she new a nice car when she saw one. And this was effing _fantastic_. She knew al about this car. This was her dream car. It was a little over the top in safety features, well that's what Neji thought. Hinata knew well that it was perfectly appropriate for her. It could withstand small military projectile missiles. Which was almost needed with her disaster magnetism.

"A…Mercedes freaking guardian?" She was in such awe she didn't even stutter. She was practically in a trance. She quickly closed the gap between her and the car, lightly running her fingertips along the hood.

"Hn." She hardly heard his reply as he opened the door for her. She climbed in almost greedily. She sat herself in the seat loving how the soft leather interior surrounded her body it was amazing.

She ran her fingers over the dashboard and touched the stereo.

"H-h-how loud?" her voice finally returning to stutter.

The raven haired man looked at her questioningly until he realized she meant the stereo system. Hinata stared patiently hoping for a display until loud I am ghost flooded the car.

"that's half way." He deadpanned before turning it back down.

"I love I am ghost!" She exclaimed.

Hinata bit back a giggle as she watched The man try and remove the shock from his face as he once again fiddled with the stereo to turn it back up.

"I-I'm Hinata…" she nervously stated taking Asari's advice. Her heart was beating wildly as a small invisible to anyone who wasn't used to trying to decipher the most emotionless people to ever live smirk graced the corners of his lips.

"Itachi" He stated flatly.

The rest of the ride was spent with him pointing which ways to turn the car silent besides the steady beat that came from the –OH MY KAMI MERCEDES GAURDIAN- speakers.

"Here's good I c-can walk the r-rest of the w-way" Hinata looked around… it was only about a 20 minute walk from her house. She had made sure that they didn't get to close to her neighborhood. The extravagance would have not gone over well with her nerves. She didn't need any one let alone the god- Correction Itachi, to know where she lived.

"You sure?" A simple question, Flat two syllables. Something she could thankfully answer with a curt nod. With that he pulled over and stopped the car on the side of the road allowing her to take her leave. She went to remove the jacket trying desperately to hold abck the full on pout that was threatening to escape as she was parting with the jacket, its warm smell, and the soft fabric.

"Keep it." Soft, velvet, honey. His voice melted in her ears.

"I-I couldn't…" Yes I could. I want it. Thanks itachi.

"You'll freeze, take it."

With that he closed her door and left. Her insides and outsides were all smiles. She was keeping his jacket. The object that smelt better than anything she had ever smelt in her life. She walked home at a slow pace, enjoying the scenery. As she turned into the hyuuga compound she inhaled deeply, looked at the sakura tree's they were all out of blossoms, and still looking beautiful. How beautiful this place always looked. Beauty was deceiving, hyuuga's were deceiving.

She approached the door and knocked, a maid opened the door practically simultaneous with her knock.

"Konichiiwa Lady Hinata-sama"

"L-l-like wise" Hinata's smile was nervous as she glanced at the clock she could see from where she stood. She was 45 minutes late. Her father would be angry. Maybe if she just retreated to her room…

"Oh and Lady Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama would like to see you in the study." Hinata didn't fail to catch the apologetic smile the maid gave her, she was in shit. She knew it.

Walking up the stairs that wound like in some Disney fairytale she felt nauseated. She removed the jacket and folded it over her arm in hopes hiashi-baka would not notice. Just what she would need, her father noticing an obviously males jacket draped around her, after showing up late, he would think she was sleeping around. She wasn't. for crying out loud she was a virgin! But no. he had to make up completely unorthodox lies, which how he could even believe in his mind completely amazed her. If they were any more far fetched they would involve a green grizzley bear named steven, who was a raging homosexual with the ability to hypnotize people, coming into her room at night and surfing on a rainbow made of skittles, with her on his back. Yes. That was probably next, he was running out of anything else.

And you should know that this was completely improbable. There were no freaking grizzly bears in japan!!!

Were there?

'Hey Asari are there grizzly bears in japan?'

Maybe ina zoo?

'Why is it spelt Z O O why not zue? Or even zu? Why!'

Same reason for everything else dearie.

'You mean because some old dead guy, or guys, decided that's what it would be and how the world will work? Hey do you think god exists? How do you think the planet was made? Have you heard the scientology theory? Oh hey i'm not stuttering. This is weird. So what do you think?'

I think your on acid.

And then she was at the door to the study. "Shit s-s-son".

1knock

2knock

"Come in" a wonderfully delightful emotion filled voice answered, and the emotion was happiness. It was euphoria it was like butterflies and rainbows and-Okay back to reality.

The deadpan voice that if displaying any emotion at al would undoubtedly be pure hate towards the defect he knew was waiting at the other side of the door.

She entered shaking, One foot in front of the other don't trip. Try not to stutter. You simply had to work later than you thought. That was all.

"You're late. I asked for you 45 minutes ago. Where have you been?"

Hanabi sat in the corner smirking.

"You shouldn't keep daddy-sama waiting."

"G-Gomenasai Hiashi-Sama. I had to work late." One word stutter, a definite improvement. She was inwardly congratulating herself when the evil man with a bad attitude stuck in permanent PMS rose to his feet. Hinata visibly stiffened.

"Your to attend a ball with your sister in two months time. I thought I would give you a notice so maybe you can loose some weight, it would be horrible for you to be representing our company looking like that. If Hanabi was old enough I would send her. But seeing as she is to young to become heiress and go to this its up to you. She will however be accompanying you. That is all. Do not screw this up."

Hinata subconsciously wrapped her arms around her stomach. What a jerk. Seriously! She was trying her best. It just wasn't good enough. She wasn't good enough.

She bowed once and turned to leave, Hanabi hot on her trail. Once she got to her room Hanabi crawled into her older sisters lap and snuggled close.

"Don't worry Onee-chan. Your not fat. And I'll help you, We'll look real pretty!"

"Hai, thank you Hani"

"Yeah and we can go shopping together and buy the prettiest most expensive dresses there is! And accessories to!" Hanabi was really getting into this.

Hinata sighed reluctantly pulling her younger sister into a hug.

"H-hai but for now y-y-you have homework as d-d-do I." hinata watched as that put a dead frown on Her younger siblings face, the long chunk of hair falling between her eyes.

"Awe can't I do it in here? Please hina please?" Hinata giggled quietly and nodded. She couldn't say no when hanabi pouted like that.

She stood and pulled a chair out of the closet that she kept there for when hanabi decided to do her homework with her sister. Which was most of the time, as she didn't get a lot of the English, she said it bored her. Hinata always helped so Hanabi would not have to be subject to any disproval from there father. Hinata knew that she was suffering because of how she acted like she didn't care that hanabi would be a total well…_Bitch_ in front of there father but a little angel on there own. But she would not speak out. As long as hanabi didn't get thrown aside and treated like her it should be enough.

After they finished all subjects of work Hinata was exhausted. She changed into noght wear and crawled into her deep purple and black bed sheets. Unconsciousness soon swallowed her mind, and she had dreams of a midnight angel.

(A/N okay there you go chapter two. I'll try to update more but w/e… well happy …whatever xD PLEASE review. I really like reading them… They give me inspiration to go on, when I don't get reviews I just don't want to write. Lots of thanks to devotedtodreams and pervyunclekita for inspiring me to write this =D)


	3. Will captivate our souls

**Chapter 3**

(A/N Okay so I'm really not happy with the way this chapter turned out, I mean I like some parts but I hate how it is =\ tell me what you guys think..)

Itachi lay in bed thinking about everything that had happened. That girl, Hinata, she had been on his mind. Not **her**, necessarily; just the fact that she did to him what no one else had done. Break his routine. He just couldn't believe that after years of doing the same thing, that girl could just turn his whole life upside down. No; he was overreacting. It was one day. Tomorrow everything would be back to normal. And nothing will have changed. It will all be the same.

He knew he didn't want it to be the same. It was nice; the silence they shared wasn't awkward, when she talked about his car she didn't stutter, or his music. She actually liked his music. Well, one band. Who knows about the rest. But still, the point remained that he would see her again tomorrow, and what would he say? Would he greet her? Treat her as more than just a waitress? Would they become friends? No, he was getting ahead of himself yet again. Pulling in the reins on his brainj he decided it was time for bed. After all, going to a private school meant long hard exams and studies.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

She woke up foggily as she brought her hands to her eyes and tried to rub the sleep away. She sat up and sighed. She really did _not_ want to wake up. She was dreaming of a stranger that was in some way familiar.

_The midnight blue wings were frayed and tattered, they look to be broken on the pale body. Black skin, tight clothing, and buckles and chains hung from the boy who was laying lifeless. She ran towards him, she had to help, it was who she was. And this boy certainly looked like he needed it. She kneeled in front of him, placing his head in her lap. She brushed the long raven strands from his face. He was older than her, it looked, by roughly two years. She stared down, she couldn't pry her eyes from his face. She touched his forehead lightly to check for a fever; what she felt caused a shiver to run through her entire body. He was cold. Deathly cold._

_She began to sob. She didn't know why: she didn't know this boy, she had never seen his wings before now, she had never heard his voice. But she could not stop the tears that fell freely from her pearly orbs, landing and splattering on his porcelain milky skin. His skin… he must be pale. And that was only heightened by the silver full moon that cascaded down and danced across his skin. It put her in awe, making her cry harder._

_How can someone so beautiful die? Why was he dead?_

_She closed her eyes and started to cry. She leaned over him, her arms on his chest, her head buried within them as she shook violently._

_She felt an arm wrap around her back._

"_Why are you crying?" the voice… it was so familiar, yet like nothing she had ever heard before. It echoed in her mind, feeling softer than silk. She lifted her eyes and met the catlike obsidian ones of the angel. They were filled with curiosity and concern._

_She inhaled, ready to respond._

And then the alarm clock broke her from her reverie.

Her midnight angel, she needed to remember how he looked. His image was drifting from her mind, but she had to keep it there. She was going to sketch it first chance she had. She had to, she couldn't forget this. She had to burn it into her mind.

Walking downstairs, Hinata sighed. Today she started a new school. That's right. Her father decided that she was not to go to a public school anymore, that instead she should go to a prestigious private school. He for some reason thought that throwing her in the same school with all of her [met through business] friends were a good idea. She knew a lot of people that went there, some of them like Ino Yamanaka. She liked, in fact besides the voice in her head, Ino was her best friend. But others, like the promiscuous Sakura Haruno, she wanted to get hit by a truck. Several times. Until she was flat. Flatter than her chest without Kleenex.

But now she would be thrown into that world. She didn't have friends at her public school, so Hanabi tried telling her that this was good, it's not like she was losing anything. But she was. She was losing her solitude. She was losing her ability to not be made fun of because no one noticed her. But now, she would have to go to school where people would notice her. Enter hell. Where's her angel now?

**Itachiiiiiii**

Entering the school, he was paying extra attention to everyone around him. He started wondering what school Hinata went to, he knew it wouldn't be the same as his, the area he dropped her off in wasn't ghetto or poor, but it wasn't wealthy enough to shove her in with the snobs of Konoha private academy. Just by her demeanor, she would never last a day here. And surely he would have seen her.

Itachi started walking towards his first period class, physics. There he would be greeted by Deidara and Sasori, who would be arguing about art. He would take a seat next to Kakuzu, who would be complaining about the economic status of international currency, and debating stock market trades on his cell phone. It was the same every day. It would not change. It could not change. Once that was all over and done with he sat in his seat while the teacher –Kakashi sensei- took his place in front of the class. Itachi was about to open his text to the page they left off the previous day when:

"Excuse me everyone; before we get started, I have a little announcement to make."

Itachi lifted his head to pretend-pay attention.

"We have a new student with us today. I want you to make her feel very welcomed, so be gracious." He gave them a stern warning look and with that headed to the door to bring in said student. Itachi inwardly groaned. Great. A new student that he would have to incorporate into his routine, even if they didn't ever speak they would still be there. Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful.

Itachi's eyes widened as he saw the short spikey indigo hair and downcast eyes that had been occupying the majority of his thoughts since the night before. He had to be dreaming. Wait, what had he eaten today. A bagel. Maybe it was poisoned? Old? Maybe there was a gas leak somewhere and he was having the effects. Maybe he has a brain tumor and is now hallucinating. He watched as she stumbled over a desk and heard the other students snicker. She was real then. Wasn't she?

"Hey Itachi-kun, un. Isn't that the girl from the café?" Deidara's voice was a pathetic attempt at a whisper. And he could still hardly hear him. The class probably heard him, just not Itachi. His mind was captivated. How was this happening? Was she stalking him? No, that was both impossible and improbable. Then why was she here?

"Please feel free to introduce yourself." Kakashi said as he walked leisurely back to his desk, pulling out his orange sex deviant book. It was no secret: the teacher was a full-blown pervert.

"M-m-my n-n-name is H-H-H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga." She bowed quickly and looked to the teacher who nodded in approval and pointed her to a free seat, one away from Itachi on the other side of some blonde girl with a high ponytail. He recognized her as Ino… she was Deidara's friend, although they looked more like siblings.

**Hinata**

Hinata shook terribly as she finally sat down. Thankfully, Ino arranged this morning that the seat she would be taking was next to her. It was a heaven-sent gift as far as she was concerned.

"Hey Hinata, so your daddy dearest finally got you to join the rest of us richies, eh?" Ino's voice was joking and light-hearted. Of course, she knew what was going on. _She_ was the one who agreed with her father on this, encouraged him even!

"N-n-not funny." Hinata tried to glare, but her eyes widened as she saw what she couldn't believe she missed in her nervous daze. Staring at her with no emotion were two inky black pools. She gasped and bowed- which was difficult as she was seated.

"I-Itachi-san!" Her voice cracked, much to her embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks burning already.

"Hinata-san." He nodded curtly and turned his head to his text book.

"You know Itachi-kun?" Ino was obviously surprised. I mean, who wouldn't be: shy, little, so nervous-she-seemed-anti-social Hinata knowing someone who is obviously popular, gorgeous, enigmatic, the list goes on.

Hinata realized soon that this teacher really didn't give a fuck what you do as long as you don't interrupt him and his Icha Icha paradise book. Creepy. So for the entire lesson, her attention was pulled around the room. One student – Kakuzu, his name was - kept asking her about the social political and economic standings of Hyuuga Corp. Luckily, just then a girl - she was adorable really with her two buns on either side of her head and deep chestnut eyes, her name was appropriately fitting as it was Ten-Ten - saved her from the said man, Kakuzu, by engaging her in a conversation.

"Hey you're Neji-kun's cousin, right?" Ten-Ten even had a cute voice, aw.

"H-hai."

"I'm Ten-Ten; it's nice to meet you."

And the 'lesson' went on like that until soon enough the class ended and she had to pull out her time table to find out what class she had next. It took her so long to just find her time table that she was the second to last person in the class; the only other one being Itachi. He was talking to Kakashi-sensei about something or another.

She stepped out of the class room and began to walk before realizing she had no idea where she was going.

Sighing deeply, she pressed her back against the wall, slowly sliding down, removing her iPod from her black jean pocket. As she began to play the familiar tune of Greeley estates 'Life is a garden' -it always helped when her father was forcing her to be more like Hanabi- she was at a loss.

It was her first day, second period, and already she was skipping class. Not skipping. She was just lost. And this was just her luck. This school was huge! It wasn't her fault. No, it wasn't, not in the least. Closing her eyes, she began to drift into thoughts of her dream and the midnight angel.

She was brought back to reality a few moments later when something hit her foot. She swiftly but clumsily removed her earphones from her ears and looked up to see Itachi. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him, her mouth agape.

Close your mouth, dearie; you look like a fish out of water.

'Eep!'

"I never would have taken you for a bad-ass, Hyuuga. Skipping on the first day is pretty bad, you know." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a statement. It was a mockery. But was it meant in cruelty? Damn monotone-y-ness.

"I…g-got lost…" she admitted sheepishly. Her eyes cast themselves down, her index fingers poking together as she bit her lip.

"That's understandable. What class do you have?" She looked up to him, trying to bite back the smile. He seemed nice… despite how rude he always seemed to that blonde at the café.

"C-c-c-calculus… room…301."

"Hn." With that he held his hand out for her. She of course took it with her own.

He led her to a classroom up the stairs of this huge school, he opened the door and walked through, he followed her inside, receiving a questioning look from Hinata.

"So, Miss Hyuuga, Mr. Uchiha; you finally decided to show up."

Hinata gasped. Uchiha. She knew she heard the name Itachi before… but how could she have guessed he was an Uchiha. Damn.

The class was rather uneventful, more of drab questions about her life. Eventually people got fed up with her stutter and stopped asking. That quite frankly just made Hinata feel both better and worse all the same; worse because she figured she wouldn't make many friends and she would probably become a laughing stock. And better because she wouldn't have to deal with answering trivial questions.

By the end of the day, Hinata was exhausted. She had most of the same classes as Itachi and Ino. The ones Ino wasn't in, Itachi was, and the one Itachi wasn't in, Ino was. Thank kami for that. She did not need Itachi seeing her in gym. It was…brutal. She was clumsy and uncoordinated. It was embarrassing enough with only girls seeing her. All in all, her first day went fairly well.

After school she walked straight to the café, seeing as her car was still there from last night. Entering the familiar building, she was greeted by one Naruto Uzumaki's signature grin. She smiled shyly in return. She always had a brutal crush on him, not that she would ever tell anyone. But with the way her face flushed if he even as much as came to close to her, she was sure everyone knew. If that wasn't bad enough: when she was younger she would pass out if he was present.

She didn't know what it was about him that drew her to him, but she could speculate. So far, she came up with many things, thus including: his strange cerulean eyes that sparkled like stars in an ocean, his energetic personality, he was always optimistic which weighed out her cynical pessimism. Or maybe it was those long blonde spikes; he was Japanese with natural blue eyes and blonde hair. It was a rarity.

Then again, that stupid bitch had pink hair and weird jade eyes. And Hinata herself had a strange blue purple black indigo hair. And silver lavender eyes.

Hmmm. Maybe it was something in the water?

**Itachi**

Itachi drove to the café; he wasn't about to break his routine any more than he already had. Hinata ended up being in next to all his classes. He really couldn't believe it. Maybe she was stalking him. No, he had over heard a few rumors, and she was a Hyuuga, he wasn't sure where she stood in the business. No one seemed to. Everyone assumed that Neji Hyuuga was the heir, seeing as he had always gone to the academy, and the fact that he was a supposed prodigy. So then who was she? He could get Deidara to ask Ino, but that would be suspicious.

Oh well. He would find out eventually. The school was huge, but being filled with rich bitches rumors spread like wild fire in Suna's sparse shrubbery.

Itachi sighed, pulling into the familiar parking lot. It was just another day. Just like every other day. Yeah, he was doing a marvelous job convincing himself with that one.

Entering the café, he sat at the same seat as always, today though being so caught up in the rumors about the new girl he hadn't gotten hardly any time to concentrate on his work, therefore making a change in his routine and pulling out a black note book and calculus text book.

After reading the same question five times he realized that getting anything done at that time was completely in vain. Closing his book and stuffing it back in his bag, he sighed deeply, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"I-Itachi-kun." Itachi opened his eyes slowly blinking, he found himself staring straight into crystallized icy lavender before they quickly cast themselves downward. He was captivated, her eyes. He had never really seen them before. And he was absolutely mesmerized by them: Hinata Hyuuga, her eyes were like an oasis.

"Y-yes Hinata-chan?" What the hell. Did he just stutter? No. Uchihas don't stutter. Never. He simply… had something in his throat. That was all.

"W-would y-you… I mean…C-could you h-h-help me with c-calculus?" She was biting her lower lip and poking her index fingers together again. It was kind of…cute? No. Cute was a stupid word. He would **never** call anything cute. Never.

"Hn." Simple reply. Fuck. She wouldn't know what that meant. Would she? How could she? It was, monotone and not even a word. So no she would not know what that meant. Should he even help her? No. he was an Uchiha, he didn't need to help others. He was the best of the best. No, he wouldn't help her.

"Fine." Wait? Was that his voice? It had to have been. Shit! He didn't mean to say that!

"Arigatou!" My kami; the smile across her face was brilliant. Her voice even picked up an octave, and amazingly no stutter. How endearing.

"Sit." He might as well help her now.

"H-Hai!" She sat quickly in what was usually Deidara's seat and pulled a notebook out of a black messenger bag with deep purple circles on it, followed by her text book. She opened it to today's page that they were to work on during class and at home. He heard her sigh.

"I-I r-really am b-bad at calculus…" She frowned staring down at the questions, her eyebrows pulling together her nose scrunching in her concentration as she chewed absently at her lip.

"H-here is w-where I g-get lost." She shoved her book gently towards them and pointed at the equation between them. It took him a good 15 minutes to explain it to her, so by the time she finally understood it, Deidara was standing beside the booth shooting Itachi some rather unnerving glances.

"Th-thank you I-Itachi-kun!" She looked happier than she should; calculus wasn't that difficult, she wasn't doing that bad at it so why should she seem so unnaturally happy about it?

She stood to give Deidara his seat, bowing once to them then smiling gratefully at Itachi. And he once again got a glimpse in her eyes. Her happiness seemed false, looking into those crystallized orbs, she looked sad, desperate even. Wait, why would he care? He didn't. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he got back to his usual stoic monotone self and fell back into his routine.

X,~`X TIME SKIP X`~,X

**Hinata**

Almost a month had gone buy and the business party was rapidly approaching, causing great anxiety for Hinata while Hanabi seemed perfectly at ease. To say Hinata was stressed would be an understatement. She had been having the same dream for weeks. And every time she would finally be able to speak to her midnight angel, her alarm clock would break her slumber. School was going wonderful, yeah if you call Sakura Haruno pointing out her imperfections and being laughed at, having her clothing stolen from the locker room so she had to go outside in her T-shirt and shorts, and being socially humiliated when the stupid pinkette decided to dump her entire lunch tray on Hinata wonderful. In short, she wanted to fucking tear the pink hair right off of Sakura's head.

But it wasn't all bad, if she was being honest with herself she sometimes enjoyed school. Her classes were better, the teachers weren't incompetent morons. The library had a much better selection, the supplies in the art room were of far greater quality and quantity. Not to mention she had made plenty of friends.

At lunch she always sat at the same table with the same people, thus including:

Konan, who was a blue-haired, green-eyed, absolutely gorgeous upper classman with a small piercing on her chin. She planned on going to school and being an art major after high school.

Konan's boyfriend Pein, who had ginger hair and eyes that were in themselves a rival to Hinata's in how unique they were. But there were rumors his were only contacts. He was absolutely _covered_ in piercings. Yeah. He was fucking hardcore. No one fucked with him, there were rumors he was in the yakuza and that he once beat a guy so bad with just his fists that the man ended up comatose, and still hadn't woken up!

There was also Kakuzu, who she soon learned was quiet the miser when his boyfriend, the foul-mouthed albino Hidan, asked for a dollar for some pepsi. They went to a school for the fucking rich and she had never once seen someone make such a fucking deal over one god damn dollar.

Kakuzu always wore a black scarf around his neck which covered most of his face, all except his green eyes; he had a nice tan so she was certain he wasn't completely Japanese, a theory later proven correct when she heard him yelling in Spanish on his cell.

Hidan, Kakuzu's boyfriend, had pale white skin white-ish silver hair that was always slicked back, and brilliant fuchsia eyes. He was actually rather attractive.

There was also the hyper-active nimrod Tobi who acted more ADD then a taco bell dog on speed.

Kisame, a man who was taller than what should be humanly allowed, with a dark shade of navy blue hair and almost blue skin, and broad shoulders sat with them; him and Hinata got along well. He was very open and funny, easy to converse with and didn't get annoyed at her stuttering. In fact, she hardly even stuttered when she spoke to him anymore.

Kisame's brother, Suigetsu, sat with them on occasion too, she got along really well with him as well. She wondered if all their family was so easy going. If they were, man would she love to trade families.

Itachi also sat with them, which left Hinata trying not to stare for at him for the entire lunch period; he hardly ever spoke, just a few grunts here and there.

Deidara and Ino sat with them as well as her cousin Neji, and if Neji was there, of course Ten-Ten had to be there, seeing as they were practically inseparable.

Not that Hinata minded. She liked Ten-Ten, she often had Ten-Ten at her house for dinner because of Neji, and of course she was sworn to secrecy about where Hinata ranked in the Hyuuga industry. The last thing Hinata needed was people kissing her ass, or even worse becoming more hostile with her because of her ranking.

Last week, there was a family of three that entered the school, they started sitting with them: Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. They were all from Suna. They became good friends with everyone. Gaara was the most hostile and hard to speak with, but Hinata figured he had his own reasons and if he wanted friends than he would make some. Then again, he could just be upset because of the flock of fangirls that were always trying to caress his crimson locks. His eyes looked like he was sleep deprived, she almost worried about him. But since his siblings paid no mind, neither did she.

Kankuro was a huge pervert, he was constantly hitting on every one, that including Hinata; the first time he did so, she passed out. Enough said.

Temari was by far the best of the bunch, she got along well with Hinata, which was surprising, noting the differences in their personalities. Temari was really outgoing and fast-tempered, while Hinata was well –Hinata.

There were only two others that sat with them, Zetsu and Sasori.

Zetsu had a split personality and was a drama student, which put him and Hinata spending a lot of time together seeing as Hinata helped paint the props the drama department used. At first they didn't get along, because Zetsu's 'dark side' kept insulting her. Then his 'light side' would tell him to stop and apologize to Hinata. All in all it just confused her, but after he explained his condition, they were able to become fairly good friends.

Sasori, on the other hand, was one of the only ones who she absolutely never talked to. He just… didn't seem to like her. She didn't know why. She never did anything, but she wasn't about to waste her time on it.

Over the last few weeks, hostilities seemed to have lowered a bit towards her, she soon found out it was because Konan, Pein, Ino, Kisame, Temari and Hidan apparently had quit the discussion to the people making her feel 'unwelcomed'. Damn was she glad she was on their good side.

But with all the good and the bad, none of it seemed to matter, because she knew it was just a matter of time, hardly even a few weeks, that she would die.

"Ughh!" Hinata yanked at her hair once more groaning.

"Its going to be fine, here try this one on!" Hanabi was being the responsible collected calm one. That was so not right on so many levels. It wasn't Hinata's fault she was freaking out. She just couldn't find a decent dress! None of them seemed to look right. She had been all over the city, soon they were going to go to have to resort to online shopping. Which Hinata usually did, but not for stuff like this! I mean, what if she accidently ordered the wrong size? It would show up, and she wouldn't have a chance!

So now Hanabi, along with Ino and Konan, were all there trying to help Hinata find a dress. Ten-Ten and Temari wanted to come along, but there really wasn't enough room in the vehicle.

Looking at the dress Hanabi had thrown to her, Hinata sighed. It was gorgeous, but it would look horrible with her short hair. The dress was plain white, knee length with a red trimming. It would look no good on her. She threw it back.

"Hinata, if you don't like anything here… I might know a place…" Konan seemed hesitant to enter the conversation, probably because earlier when Ino tried to make a suggestion, Hanabi metaphorically bit her head off.

Opening the door, Hinata sighed.

"It's worth a try." And with that they headed out to a far less busy street, Konan driving, Hinata and Hanabi shooting anxious glances out the window until Konan pulled into an empty parking space.

"It's just up the street from here" Konan's smile was warm and reassuring, one that Hinata had learned to help comfort her, and it did just that. Konan was an art student. Her eye for design, like Hinata's, was impeccable. Hinata went beyond trusting her judgment, so taking a deep breath, Hinata got out of the car, followed by everyone else, and began walking behind Konan to this unknown little shop.

Konan turned a corner and opened a door, holding it open for Hinata to go through. Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked around. The most exquisite outfits, dresses, shoes and accessories with the most detail, obviously one of a kind, surrounded her. She turned her head both ways before looking back at Konan, her eyes full of admiration and awe.

"It's my mom's shop, her and my aunts made all the clothes here, I only bring close friends. It's just a hobby some of my family have." Konan shrugged as if it was no big deal, while Hinata couldn't even speak, hell she was so in awe she couldn't even make a vowel sound.

"The dress I wanted to show you is down here; me and my aunt have been working on it. We were going to give it to you for Christmas, but it wasn't done in time, so I waited until now. Happy belated." Hinata followed Konan into a back room where a dress was propped on a mannequin.

Her jaw dropped; it was perfect.


	4. in the masquarade of hope

(A/N ah… it's been a while eh? Sorry about that… I'm working on my first bleach fan fic, I like it but at the same time I don't, ya know? Well to make up for it this chapter will be like, the pivotal chapter, so enough with my babbling on with the reading!) (a/N#2 Yeah…. So I said all that a few monthas ago and now I'm going to try to write again, Bloody hell I suck at this. =\ )

WARNING : OOC, it will have reasons you'll see.

**Chapter 4**

Hinata watched, eyes still wide as konans fingertips slowly trailed the delicate material.

"We have everything you need here, a few exceptions, but I have all that set up. I hope you like it…" Konan glanced up at hinata a small sheepish smile playing on her lips.

"After my family met you, well they were all in love with you so it wasn't hard to get the whole buissness to help." Konan gave shakey laugh.

"Konan i-i-its … gorgeous…" The never failing stutter was filled with gratitude.

In hinata's eyes; the dress was perfection. The dress was a deep lavender purple silk covered by a thin black lace with intricate designs sewn onto it the sleeves went down turning into gloves with just the fingers above the knuckles missing, the silk poofing slightly at the shoulders the only place where the lace was missing, that's where the silk ended with the lace protruding out from underneath turning into fingerless gloves. The dless went to just above the knee's trimmed in white lace, the nick line went up, like an old fashioned collar, the white and black lace overlapping at thar part, it buttoned on the back. The back dipped low, but not to low showing off hinata's pale skin.

Hinata ran at Konan full force and wrapped her arms around her blue haired friends form.

"Konan your amazing!"

Konan just laughed,

"Thank your cousin for giving me the measurements." Hinata's faced flushed, n-neji helped?

Awe, seems like the all mighty bitchy one has a sweet spot for your stutteracy.

'D-don't talk about n-n-neji-niisan like that!'

The only reply in her mind was a snicker.

"We even have shoes and accessories to match, I designed it all" Hinata giggled, Konan was obviously proud –as she should be- of her work, if her smug grin was any indication.

By the end of the shopping ordeal hinata had a pair of Deep lavender shoes, they were styled like ballet flats only with a small heal, also covered in a thin translucent black material. A necklace that sparkled like ice on a fresh winter morning shaped in a heart with more icy vines- these ones with a slightly more lavender shine than the heart- swirling around like a barrier protecting the fragile heart.

Hinata lie in bed exhausted it was _SO_ time for bed.

**Itachi…has no STD'S!!![pov]**

Another day at school, he was sitting at the same table as he did everyday, it seemed as though his routine was finally coming into a regular happening again after this girl –hinata- he mentally corrected himself- Had come into his life. It had been a long time since she had been incorporated into his life and he was still never used to knowing her name, It seemed as thought he shouldn't, like maybe they should have stayed perfect strangers, like knowing each other was to much to ask of the world and- Okay. He decided it was time to cut himself off, he did **not** need any philosophical cliché _Bullshit_ littering his mind today, NO today was the day of the dreaded "Masquerade" or as he saw far more fit; the social event of doom created by japans' biggest corporate assholes designed to reel the younger generations into the business of deceit that they so elegantly hide behind there façades. –Deep mental breath- so that they can gain more 'respect' and earn more materialistic meaningless _Shit_.

And I'm slowly but surely becoming one of those corporate conformist assholes he thought to himself.

Sighing he allowed himself to listen to deidara animatedly tell ino about the time he and tobi almost got caught for blowing up a local abandon hotel. Tobi was shaking his head profusely insisting that "Tobi is a good boy!!" Hinata gave a small giggle at something zetsu was telling her about some kid in a school plays 'audition' and hidan and kakuzu were arguing about why kakuzu never paid for any of there dates.

After another heavy sigh itachi raised himself from the chair and promptly left the cafeteria where all the domestic fucker family prodigies that made of his best friends were still sitting.

Entering the court yard he sat on a bench admiring the scenery, The school had quiet a lavish garden, something the school prided itself on.

Itachi couldn't stand it. He was in a very 'emo' mood. It was comforting, Being back into a sturdy routine, But boring, he loved it, and hated it. Dammit he needed something that was… different…yet….constant. That's what he needed, what he wanted, it was his deepest desire, but did such a thing such a _person_ exist? Yet another deep sigh.

He placed his earphones into his ears pressing play, trying to drown his sorrows in the rhythm his Ipod offered, Music was his liberation, music and art. It brought the fire inside, fire was an art, he had to agree with diedara on that one thing, he would never admit to that out loud, as a uchiha he was raised to scoff at people who sought a life threw such 'trivial' things as his father would word it. But itachi, he saw art in everything, it was the hope he found in this world so far gone.

As he stared into the distance his mood only got worse. Nothing was helping him,

He took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself but he was getting aggravated, and for no reason whats so ever, no, there was a reason. Just not a good one, One he should be able to shove into the deepest darkest crevices of his mind.

'Stupid corporate bastards…' He needed release.

Itachi reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out his pack of Marlboro's and a lighter.

Taking a deep puff from his cigarette he sighed, He was already feeling better.

*&*Timey skippy*&*

3 hours, 3 hours and Hinata would be in that big stupid mansion-y-thinger majigger! It was like a fucking coliseum! Of course a party for all of 'japan's finest richest (snobbiest stupidest ungrateful wreches) most beautiful and elegant heirs and heiresses and all around rich FUCKS' would have to be the unnamabley ostentatious building in japan. Konan was working busily on her make up to ensure no one would recognize her, her hair had long wavy extentions, and her usual pupiless pale eyes were filled with custom deep violet contacts- Which had pupils- .

Within the hour she was getting her finishing touches put on. Looking in the mirror she gasped and looked around, surely it wasn't her in the mirror.

Her usual pale skin looked more creamy with her cheeks aflame with a light pink she got from looking at herself. She looked… good, And she felt it too.

She turned around to look at konan who was now consentrating on getting herself ready, and she uncharacteristically shouted "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!"

Konan swirled around in shock.

"Did I accidently give you a personality transplant?" the questioning look on konans face was enough to make her laugh, not a shy giggle, a real laugh. It felt _soo_ good.

She felt so different, maybe because no one would recognize her, maybe since she didn't look like herself she wasn't acting herself. Whatever it was she really didn't care. She _**loved**_ it. It was like, for once in her life she was free.

**Itachiiii GONE WILD** xD

Entering the large over decorated hall itachi kept his face impassive, because if he didn't keep his emotions in check, well he wasn't sure if his reaction would be impressed or disgust.

The hall was an off white almost beige colour with rounded curving architecture he hadn't bothered noticing on the outside. The architecture reminded him of old almost medieval style Russian coliseums, he had to say that in a way that does still disgust him, he was in awe of how outstandingly brilliantly ostentatious and incredulous this building was.

Deciding that there probably wasn't going to be much of a party until after all the guests arrived and the teenage prodigies were left to there own devices itachi figured it best to look around, just to kill time of course.

The windows on the main level where 'most' of the socializing would take part were draped in thick deep red luxurious velour … or velvet? Itachi was now material expert. He wouldn't know. Anyways, the material felt extravagant, like if you got all the soffest fluffiest pillows in the world, threw them in a pile, than added a mountain of these fucking curtains, you would feel like you were on a blood stained cloud 9.

Okay, so he has had either too much nicotine, he has too much caffeine, or he seriously needs to tone down his imagination.

The floor was a traditional marble black and white, but untraditionally it swirled, making it look like a spiral. It was rather alice in wonderland. The furniture was elegant, if not a bit gothic. The whole place was rather gothic, it was like once the guest started arriving, they would all be wearing animal masks, dancing circles around a young helpless virgin girl, she would be screaming until her lungs bled, and eventually…

Yeah, that wouldn't happen, not with the people he knew would be here.

What was far more likely to happen would be something like, Deidara brings in a few kegs, and lots of other alcoholic beverages, Everyone will get wasted, haruno sakura will attempt to get with itachi, and every other man. Ino will punch the said pinkwhore in the face for getting all over her man, when sakura goes for deidara. uzumaki naruto will attempt to get with pinkhead, he will succeed because she is so plastered she cant stand, the next day he will try and talk to her, she will pretend it never happened, he will be crushed. It will be the same as every other party the drunken prestigious fucks have. To the outside world, it will seem elegant and beautiful, but it's the same as the trailor park parties you see on trashy television shows, sex, drugs, booze. And every person with there own sob story, this one, was just organized the the parents, thinking that they didn't already all hang out all together all the time.

And they were stupid enough to leave no parental supervision.

For corporate geniuses they were bloody fucking stupid.

**Hinata**

(Two hours after itachi arrived)

Hinata walked into a room with all of her friends, it took them a while to get ready and to the destination, Upon entering the building she was awe sturck. The building was extravagant. But what really caught her eye was a tall man with long hair, tied back at the nape of his neck wearing a black cloak covered in black clouds. There around him, was a group of others one was clearly hidan, She could hear him yelling at who was probably kakuzu from where she stood.

"Come on hinata lets dance!" ino gushed in her pale yellow frilled knee length dress.

"haha okay!"

Everyone stared. Well, everyone being those who knew it was hinata.

"Well your certainly… outgoing today." Konan drawled as she chewed her lip in thought.

"Well are we going to talk or dance?"

Hinata lead the way to the middle of the dance floor before moving her body to a catchy rhythm surrounded by her friends.

After dancing for what felt like hours, Hinata needed a break. She walked towards the back exit and stood in the back yard.

Lights lit up the yard giving it a story book effect, there was a fountain spitting water with different hues reflected from lights inside of the spouts.

Surrounding the yard were gardens and hedges, and in the middle was a gazebo it was snow white with vines crawling up the side.

Hinata walked in a trance like state towards the gazebo and stood inside staring up at the stars until a voice beside her cleared there throat.

"Oh! Gomenasai I didn't realize anyone else was out here!"

Hinata exclaimed with a slight jump.

"Hn." And that's all she needed to know who it was.

Eyes adjusting she found her assumptions true, Itachi stood before her a face cold and impassive staring through her.

"You know what uchiha, You should take the stick out of your ass and produce words for once."

Hinata had to stop her hand from flying to her mouth and apoliogizing profusely , Which was surprisingly not that hard as the uchiha's stoic expressionless turned to slight shock.

"And who the hell are you? Do I even know you?" His voice was almost a low velvet growl.

"Oh my kami! He speaks! And yes you know me demo I'm obviously not important enough for you to remember." She wasn't even registering what she was saying, The words were just flowing out of her mouth out of control.

"well, Useless people don't really catch my attention sorry If I missed a pipsqueak." His voice was a low snarl that matched his expression that was dangerous and may she even think…sexy?

But those were fighting words and Asari was stirring within her mind.

"Oh no, I'm not usless, demo it doesn't surprise me you haven't noticed me, You're so unobservant you wouldn't notice an elephant in a classroom. Of course that may have something to do with the fact you cant see past your own face pretty boy."

Itachi's jaw dropped, Despite popular belief he was NOT conieted. And who was this little girl to say he was!

" You, not worthless than what is it you do? I'm the heir of THE uchiha enterprise. I am a god in these parts. You, your nothing."

Hinata and Asari snorted in laughing fit inside her mind.

_Who does this guy think he __**is**__?!?_

'God, didn't you hear him?'

Hinata started coughing and breathing heavily.

"Help, I cant breathe, There's no air, there's no room **in itachi's ego.**" Her voice was laced with venom. And she laughed out loud when she saw his absolutely appalled face.

"And for your information, I'm the _Hieress_ of **the** Hyuuga corporation."

She smirked devilishly as his face turned to disbelief to absolute incredulous amusement before he statrted laughing.

"What?!" she exclaimed hre anger fueling her farther.

"Whats the punchline?" he managed to choke out.

"There isn't one." Her face turned dead serious as she deadpanned her reply.

"hinata, couldn't pull together a sentence if her life depended on it. Also, she has those hyuuga eyes."

Hinata snorted.

"Maybe I wanted a change for once."

She looked down and removed her contacts for him to see her pearly orbs.

She looked away shyly, she could feel her blush coming on. what was she thinking?

Man, she was in shit. He was going to hate her! She just bitched him out so bad…

"wow hyuuga, never took you for a bad ass."

"Wow uchiha … n-never took you as o-one to use the same l-line t-twice."

"Back to stuttering?"

"back to b-being an over c-confident dick?"

Both stared wordlessly into eachothers eyes, his obsidian and her colourless until yells from others brought them back to reality.

"Itachi?" diedara's voice rung high.

"hina??!, hina where are you!"

"O-over here!" Hinata yelped her voice cracking.

Ino and deidara ran over to where they were going on about how they were looking everywhere, and how they found them together outside, Fallowed by the questioning glances to each member of the group.

"Hinata why did you take your contacts out?!" all but shrieked ino.

"They were bugging my eyes…" hinata whisperes in a low voice.

"Oh… well were all leaving now so…"

"yeah, okay. By itachi-kun bye deidara-kun."

**Itachi's pov.**

'_maybe I wanted a change for once'_

With the words still ringing in his head itachi stood in the shower, he couldn't get those words out of his head, He couldn't get _her_ out of his head.

The water streaming down his body was only releasing some of the stress.

It was 7 am. He had been home for four hours, he tried sleeping, it didn't work, he tried music, it frustrated him.

He had nothing, nothing to keep him mind from running wild, nothing to keep him sane.

Nothing to keep his thoughts away from the change that was sure to come.


	5. we shall loose ourselves

(A/N yeah yeah, I'm a horrible person I don't update blah blah blah. You love me. =] )

**Itachi.**

It was Monday morning; so far everything was the same. He was sitting in the cafeteria awaiting the arrival of Ino and Hinata, they were late, as usual. He sat beside deidara who was… waving his hand in front of Itachi's face?

"Hellooo , Itachi if you don't snap out of it my fists going to make a crash landing straight on your face! Un!"

"hn."

"Oi! Ino Hina! Tell itachi to take the stick out of his butt un!"

Itachi looked up in time to see hinata crash into his desk, face bright red and inches from his own.

"Someone already took the liberty of telling me that…" he smirked as she stammered to her feet.

"Who Un? I need to give them my thanks un!" deidara laughed care free as he slumped and arm around Ino, her response nestling her head into his chest with a shy smile.

"m-must b-be nice…" Hinata muttered.

"What?"

"Oh..I-I was j-j-just thinking out loud…"

He looked questioningly at her until she caved with a sigh.

"having someone… that close t-to you… sharing feelings. I can't even stand next to people without feeling so uncomfortable I faint…" she looked down bashful and ashamed.

"Wouldn't it… be better to be alone, than put yourself out there and get hurt?"

What the hell, Why am I having a heart to heart with her, no this is not me no no no…'

"yeah, demo… if you don't try… nothing will ever happen, th-there are two tragedies in life, one is to loose your hearts desire, the other…is to gain it."

"hn."

Yeah, that's right, back too one syllable responses! Oh yeah I own, oh kami, to many energy drinks.

He watched her drop her head low.

"g-gomen." She sat quickly in her seat and opened her purple and black binder and took from it a sketch pad.

**Hinatttttaaaaoperasingingisbadforyourearssmokerscantdoit =]**

Opening her sketch book and taking out her charcoal she began shading in the wings on her nameless figure.

She made the eyes dark and apathetic, almost angry looking, demo to her they seemed compassionate, because she heard the voices concern.

'It was only a dream…only a dream.'

So you say dearie, demo your spending a great amount of your time worrying over "just a dream"

'Cant you mind your own thought process!'

_Meow._

'G-gomen Asari. I'm just…'

I know, don't worry. He wont find out.

Pulling out a paper from her bag she also extracted Indian ink and a calligraphy pen.

At the end of the period, She felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Going out to the courtyard her mouth tasted of tea and honey, with a better undertone of ciggarrettes.

Plugging in her ipod she leaned against a cherry blossom tree who's leaves and petals were non existent, fallen and rotted as winter froze over the hearts, skies and ground.

'Asari, I feel empty, why cant I feel? Why is it so dark…'

Calm hina, everything will be fine, you can make it through this.

Hinata sighed lifting her blouse to look at the ugly markings, purple black yellow and red staining the insides of her skin. The remainders of a nights talk with her father. She could hardly move without internally wincing, but on the outside she would keep face. After all, can she afford for anyone to see? See her weakness; see how ugly she was, underneath her clothes painted by fists and feet?

The sound of feet crunching on the light blanket of snow woke her from her reverie.

She blushed when she saw who had pulled themselves out into the cold to sit next to her on the hard snowy ground.

"You should be in class." The lack of emotion in his stone cold voise, colder than the snow and harder than the ground, made her sigh in an internal defeat.

"Your n-not" she retorted in a low lethargic voice.

"hn."

They sat in silence for a few moments, staring at two birds in the distance on top of the icy snow blanketed bird bath a few yards from where they sat. the birds were walking and flying, ruffling there wings in a playfulness, pulling hinata into thoughts of her dreams, would _His_ feathers ruffle, they looked more like they would flow, in some fluid movement, softer than the finest mad made materials, flowing like soft water, so soft it felt filled with faerie tears Warm to the touch and tranquilizing to the eyes.

Feeling drowsy and lost in her mind hinata's hear slowly fell to the side landing on the soft material of itachi's jacket as she drifted into a light slumber.

**Itachiiii**

As she nodded off he sighed and tilted his head slightly to look at her. What he saw made a small smile play on his lips. Her small headed cradled on his shoulder, her brows creasing in a look of confusion, her fulls soft lips slightly parted to allow her soft breathes to raise her chest on inhale and left it fall on an exhale.

Before he knew what he was doing he had an arm wrapped around her and left his head rest soflty on top of her own. She smelt wonderful, something completely unique, sweet and floral, yet warm and spiced, with a hint of jasmine.

A warm feeling he did not recognize stirred within him, probing his curiosity as too what was awaking deep within him. But before he could get far with those questions the bodies warmth next to him, and the sweet smell, unlike any perfume, was lulling him to sleep.

Waking up he found that he had missed all the other classes, as did the soft body next to him.

She shook her slightly and softly as nto to startle her, the action alien to him, he never had bothered making sure someone woke with a good start, but he didn't want to cause her any pain.

"Hinata, its time to get up…"

She grumbled and snuggled into the arm he wasn't aware she was holding onto.

She cuddled into him like he was the only thing keeping her okay, keeping her breathing.

Her face was relaxed into a soft blissful mask of tranquility and serenity. And that, he could not force himself to disturb, it's the first time he had seen her look so content. He had never realized it before but seeing her like this, her usual face seemed like a tense façade. Her shy smile fake on her face, not that she wasn't shy, she simply wasn't happy.

And that thought disturbed him.

Positioning his body so he wouldn't wake her he slid his arm under her knees and slowly released his other from her grip and positioned it behind her head lifting her from the ground.

For some reason this scene reminded him of a fairy tale his mother had told him, it was one she had created on her own accord.

_Flashback-_

_Itachi's small lithe seven year old body lay in bed waiting for his mother to return to his bedroom with the fairytale book. When she did arrive, she was empty handed receiving a raised brow from her prodigal son._

"_I can't find the book honey, how about I just make one up, will that do for tonight"_

_Her voice was low, mostly because of the peaceful but almost eerie atmosphere surrounding the compound. She brushed a stray hair from her sons porcelain forhead as he nodded._

"_Okay…" she sat still thinking for a moment._

"_Once upon a time, in a village hidden in the sky, there was a brilliant castle made of diamonds crystals and pearls. The doors to this caslte were huge and white with gold trimming and designs." She used her arms to emphasize the size and sheer brilliance of the setting._

"_the clouds hid the castle from others, so that the king and queen and young princess were always safe. Nothing could harm them in their fortress."_

_That's when her smile faded slightly as she looked down at her sons who's eyes showed a slight spark of curiosity, feeling that a climax was coming . _

"_that is until one day, an evil sorceress named…" she paused for a minute thinking up a name._

"_Ichifuzen. She was an evil lady, she had heard of the princess residing in the castle and got jealous when she heard of her beauty, you see ichifuzen was a very, very vain sorceress, she used her magic and spells to enhance her physical appearance. But her ugly heart kept her from true beauty, and all said the princess was still far more beautiful. This upset ichifuzen endlessly. So she began to plot an evil scheme."_

_Mikoto paused to look down at her still interested son, it was obvious he wasn't going to sleep until he heard the end of his mother's makeshift fairy tale, that encouraged her to continue._

"_ichifuzen created an army, her highest ranking soldier was Isamashii. He was a strong brave soldier, and it was his job to kill the princess."_

_Mikoto took a deep breathe._

"_ichifuzen found out the destination of the castle, she wrote the coordinates on paper and handed them to isamashii to find the castle. He brought the troops who once past the clouds and staring at the castle fell into awe. Isamashii gave the order to attack, spears bows guns and flames attempted to devour the shining building to no avail. It took several attempts by several soldieres at once, but eventually the from door fell open for isamashii to enter. He was greeted by a spiraling staircase of ivory and gold. There were gaurds which his soldiers shot dead effortlessly. Proceeding up the stairs to find the princess he came across a door painted in silver and lavender. Entering he found his eyes could not stray from the body on the chair infront of a vanity. A fair skinned young girl sat her ivory skin glowing as she pulled a brush through her silky locks of long black hair._

_He was in awe, and within a moment he knew he could never harm her, infact he would do everything he could to protect her. His life, was hers. But in that instant another solder came in and shot her, she fell collapsing onto the floor, blood seeping through her white gown as she gasped for air. Isamashii ran to her in angst skidding to a stop and falling to his knee's. he pulled a silken sheet from her bed and wrapped it tight around her wound. It didn't look that bad, but the princess looked as if in a general state of shock._

_Isamashii having learned many spells from his time with ichifuzen cast a healing spell onto the 0princess healing her instantaneously. And like a lightbulb clicked on in his mind, he liftled the princess gently from her sleep and asked her if she would spend forever weith him, being in his debt and lost in his eyes she agreed, nodding her head in compliance. He cast another spell turning them into heavenly creatures where they lived among the stars fall0ing inlove and living happily ever after._

_When mikoto looked down again her son was beginning to drift. She rose from the bed silent and gracefully and lpaces a soft kiss on his forhead before turning around, flicking off the light and exiting the room._

_-end flashback._

Itachi let a small smile grace his lips.Taking the walk necessary to get to his vehicle.

He opened the door lifting his knee to support hinata's wait before placing her into the passenger side and placing her in the seat. He walked over to the driver side and slid gracefully into position starting the car, the ignition purring to life.

Before he knew exactly who Hinata was, Before he knew she was a hyuuga, he would have had troubles knowing where he should take her. But seeing as they were both heirs to a prestigious clan he knew exactly where the young heiress resided.

After a quiet drive to her residence the only sound being her soft breathing and occasional light mumble with him glancing over at her limp sleeping form he arrived in her drive way. There was no more putting it off, he had to wake the sleeping beauty. Shaking her lightly and whispering her name in hushed towns she began to stir.

"nnn.."

Her eyes blinked open before a gasp escaped her parted lips.

"w-where… H-how…"

"You fell asleep, I brought you home."

Was his not as cold as usual, but still stoic hushed response.

"M-my dad's going to k-kill me!"

She jumped out of the car calling a thank you as she raced up the steps into her mansion.

**Hinata**

Entering her house she was shaking like a newborn fawn as it first tried its new legs.

'D-dead I'm s-so d-dead'

Hai

'very comforting!'

Hinata raced up the stairs into with her plan being just to crash into bed, However lady luck was juts not with her.

"Hinata." The grave cold voice of her father seemed to make her reality shatter, her mind breaking into shard of glass as it spun out of control. She was in shit. Big fucking shit.

"You missed two classes, No responsible hyuuga would be so stupid." He ppractically spat the words out at her.

"Then again what would I expect from such a hideous defect, a complete mistake, a waste of the Hyuuga name." Hiashi spat the words at her, cutting her deep like razors tearing through her soul as he approached her his heavily muscled body intimidating beyond belief.

Hinata's breathes were coming out with a short jagged ripping sound and feeling. She was getting light headed, her feet weren't on the ground.

No, they literally weren't on the ground.

Hiashi had lifted his eldest daughter by her throat, holding her in a vice grip before his strong calloused hand made a sharp connection with her face.

Asari stirred with in her wanting to fight back, Wanting to cut hiashi's hand off and sew everything on backwards.

But Hinata's body was far to weak for such acts, And would only cause her more pain.

Hinata was struggling for air even more know, She couldn't help it, her instincts were kicking in and she started to claw at the hand holding her above the floor and kicking wildly at the body her legs were to short to reach.

Hiashi looked at her in disgust, throwing her by her throat down the spiraling stiars, her head smashing off of banisters rails and walls as she tumbled down her body lying limp on the floor at the bottom of her stairs, at the end of the spiraling journey she had just taken.

Her head felt a dull throbbing pain, her right arm had stinging sickeningly sharp jolts of pain fallowing down it like lightening.

She moved her head to the side so that her face was on cold linoleum. It was wet. She was bleeding.

Hiashi descended down the stairs and gave a hard blow to her abdomen with his foot, the sickening sound of breaking ribs filling the empty corridors.

He lifted her again, this time by her blood matted short hair.

"You're pathetic, you're a nuisance. Why can't you be more like your sister or cousin? You sickening fowl bitch."

With another blow to the side of her head hinata's body fell limp and uncouncious.

(A/N I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, But of I get reviews they do inspire me. I think this story is kind of stupid and plotless. I want to do and ankoXoro. And a few .hack/G.U'S =] )


End file.
